


Please tell me these reach you (I'm trying anyway I can)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, spoilers for season two premeire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[To: Jemma]<br/>[From: Skye]<br/>I could use a Jemma Simmons hug right about now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please tell me these reach you (I'm trying anyway I can)

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

May has me doing target practice. It’s kinda fun. Not the same without you here. :(

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

Trip and I got drunk last night and Coulson didn’t return like planned. I’m raiding the tea you left here for some kind of hangover cure.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

Fitz keeps seeing you. Wish I could see you too.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

Guess who would kick ass at Call of Duty, that’s right, me. Do Brits even know Call of Duty? I went to ask Fitz but, well. You know.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

Text me back. Please. I need to know you’re okay still.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

Please Jemma.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

#Imissyou

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

Trip didn’t take my phone away when I got drunk last night. #sorry.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

I do miss you though.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

Further proof I miss you: typing with proper punctuation. Yeah. I know what floats boat.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

I know you’re still using this number. I hacked in to the database.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

Invasion of privacy blah blah. We work for a government agency that’s gone underground, don’t think it counts anymore.

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

You still work here too. Gotta have each other’s backs right?

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

Trip says hi.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

I miss you.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

Come home.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

We still need you. You didn’t just leave Fitz behind you know. You left me too.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

Coulson sent me to talk to Ward.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

I could use a Jemma Simmons hug right about now.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

I stole a plane. You should have been there.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

You should be here.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

I love you. I don’t know why I forgot to tell you before you left.

 

**[To: Jemma]**

**[From: Skye]**

Last text I promise I just-

 

“Hello Skye.”


End file.
